


Утки, крендельки, радуга

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, kid!Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Стив даже не подозревал, что найдет Зимнего Солдата таким очаровательным!





	Утки, крендельки, радуга

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Magdalena_sylar и kasmunaut

Зимний Солдат был угрозой.

Он был смертью в человеческом обличии; а может, и не в человеческом — потому что еще он был призраком, невидимкой. Он был ниндзя темной стороны. Мифический персонаж. Разящий удар во тьме.

Стив был практически уверен в том, что его выдумали. То есть: столько убийств по всему свету за такой короткий промежуток времени, и ни единой улики, ни единого следа! Наташа полагала, что Зимний Солдат — это группа людей под руководством ГИДРы, Сэм настаивал, что это какой-то хитроумный вирус с кодовым названием, а Тони неустанно повторял, что Зимний Солдат должен быть гребаным мутантом с суперспособностями. Потому что ни один смертный не способен быть настолько убийственным, неуловимым и безжалостным.

В конечном счете, они все ошибались.

Команда Мстителей потратила много месяцев на сбор информации и погоню за Зимним Солдатом, кто бы это ни был. Стив засыпал и просыпался с мыслями о Зимнем Солдате и всех его жертвах. Ему так осточертели эти скитания по свету в поисках неизвестно чего, что однажды он осознал: если судьба позволит им встретиться, Стив не отпустит Солдата живым.

Он даже не подозревал, что найдет Зимнего Солдата очаровательным.

***

Стив спал в своей маленькой, захламленной квартирке в Бруклине, когда позвонил Тони. Это случилось в первый выходной Капитана Америки за долгое, долгое время, так что он был не очень счастлив. Тони говорил быстро и запутанно, как всегда, но Стив смог уловить кое-что из его тирады: Зимний Солдат у них, в башне Старка.

Цель захвачена.

Стив скатился с дивана, запрыгнул в штаны, сел на мотоцикл и был там так быстро, что Тони едва успел повесить трубку.

И теперь он наблюдал за Зимним Солдатом через большой непроницаемый экран допросной комнаты, которая прежде использовалась как «комната гнева» для Большого Зеленого Парня (и иногда для самого Стива: у всех бывают плохие дни, когда лупасить кулаками по стенам — лучший выход). 

Стив сложил руки на своей мускулистой груди, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее.

— Выходит, вы поймали Зимнего Солдата.

— Так точно, — самодовольно подтвердил Тони.

— С помощью Халка, парочки роботов и поддержки с воздуха.

— И Наташа там тоже была, — добавил скромно Брюс.

— И теперь приковали его титановыми наручниками к креслу в самой защищенной комнате здания.

— Нам пришлось так рискнуть, потому что стоит допросить его, прежде чем направить в подземную тюрьму, — серьезно проговорила Наташа, не сводя внимательного взгляда с экрана. 

Стив склонил голову к правому плечу. Затем к левому.

— Ему лет шесть или около того? — наконец спросил он у мстителей.

Малыш в допросной комнате повернул голову к экрану, который с его стороны выглядел как обычная стена, и уставился Стиву прямо в глаза. Этот взгляд, блеклый и немигающий, пробирал до костей.

— Он очарователен, — выдохнул Стив, расплываясь в идиотской улыбке.

***

— Не суди о людях по их возрасту, Капитан Дедуля, — возмутился Тони. Стиву действительно надоели его шутки о его пенсии, вставной челюсти и прочем. 

— Он едва не прикончил Бартона, — заметила Наташа, и она уж точно не выглядела очарованной. Стив не видел, чтобы она когда-либо кого-то боялась, но сейчас она явно была напряжена, и черт, возможно, ее материнский инстинкт работал в обратную сторону.

— Он мне до пояса не достанет, — попытался обратиться к их разуму Стив, и вся его команда ответила взглядами, полными снисхождения и укора.

— Он может пробить твою коленную чашечку, чтобы ты рухнул на его уровень, и тогда свернуть тебе шею, — объяснила Наташа так, словно уже видела, как Зимний Солдат это делает. Словно в точности знала, о чем говорила.

Стив решил, что они все умом тронулись.

***

— Я не собираюсь брать щит, чтобы поговорить с малышом. Он и без того достаточно напуган, чтобы угрожать ему оружием!

— Кэп прав, — сказал Тони, и Стив облегченно выдохнул. — Он у нас живучий малый, так что вряд ли Солдат его прикончит, а вот если он отберет щит, у нас будут серьезные проблемы.

Стив закатил глаза. 

— Я просто пойду туда и прочитаю ему пару лекций о том, что убивать людей нехорошо. 

— Если почувствуешь опасность, просто кричи нам, и мы тебя вытащим. — Бартон хлопнул его по плечу. Он сидел в инвалидном кресле, но врач сказал, что через пару месяцев он снова сможет ходить, так что Зимний Солдат точно не был таким уж плохим, как его представляли.

***

Он был очаровательным. Абсолютно очаровательным, начиная от ангельски-голубых глаз и заканчивая армейскими грубыми ботинками самого маленького на свете размера.

Стив заметил, что у малыша был протез. Железная рука с крохотными железными пальчиками.

Это было жутко, печально — но вместе с тем... очаровательно.

— Привет, малыш, — сказал Стив, зайдя в комнату. Он сел за стол напротив ребенка, его сердце сжималось от жалости и стыда, когда он видел титановые наручники, словно это было так уж необходимо. — Не бойся, никто здесь не причинит тебе вреда. Ты знаешь, кто я?

Мальчик посмотрел исподлобья, темные прядки неряшливо упали на лицо. 

— Ты мое задание, — сказал ребенок, и через секунду обе его руки волшебным образом оказались свободными, а металлический стул (который должен был весить целую тонну) опустился на голову Стива с очень большим ускорением. Не позволив ему подняться с пола, малыш запрыгнул сверху, как маленькое хищное животное, и через секунду Стив ощутил на своем горле хватку крохотных железных пальчиков.

Он плохо запомнил, как именно его вытащили из этой адовой мясорубки.

***

— Мы могли бы использовать усыпляющий газ или вроде того, — предложил Тони, постукивая по губам указательным пальцем. — Или еще более надежную фиксацию. Мы могли бы поместить его в капсулу.

— Мы не будем усыплять ребенка, — твердо ответил Стив.

— Может, он просто карлик? — предположил Клинт. — Или... хорошо маскируется? — Даже в его устах это прозвучало неуверенно.

— Я обещал, что ему не причинят вреда. Мы не можем держать его в заключении. Он совсем кроха, ради всего святого! — воскликнул Стив. Голова еще болела, но он быстро восстанавливался. Его сломанный нос уже вернул себе прежнюю форму. 

— Мы не можем отпустить тренированного убийцу ГИДРы на свободу, — возразил Тони. — Ты видел файлы. Ты знаешь, скольких людей он убил. И как здорово он обращается со взрывчаткой.

— ГИДРА тренировала его, возможно, с самого рождения. Ему промывали мозги... Делали всякие ужасные вещи... Вы видели его руку? Мы не можем продолжить в том же духе. Мы не злодеи. 

— Даже я в свои шесть лет не могла обезвредить взрослого мужчину голыми руками, — заметила Наташа хмуро. — Тем более — кого-то вроде тебя, Стив. Он не обычный мальчишка. Ты слышал, что он сказал — ты его задание. Уверена, он просто позволил себя схватить, это часть его плана. Черта с два мы бы одолели его даже полным составом Мстителей, если бы он этого не захотел.

— Он не может быть таким плохим. Думаю, он просто напуган... 

— Поверь мне, я тоже до чертиков напуган, когда думаю о том, что он сидит за стенкой. — Клинт ухмыльнулся. — Что ты предлагаешь, кэп? 

— Попробуем еще раз. Я поговорю с ним. Уверен, это все — просто недоразумение.

***

Теперь мальчик был скован по рукам и ногам какой-то новейшей разработкой Старка. Когда Стив зашел в комнату, малыш взглянул на него безразлично и холодно, словно ни капли не беспокоился. Но на его маленьком личике промелькнуло хищное выражение, когда Стив подошел ближе.

«Возможно, он голоден, — подумал Стив. — Стоит найти ему какие-нибудь хлопья, картошку фри, или что там едят дети его возраста».

Он ласково посмотрел на мальчика. Вокруг того гудело электромагнитное поле, которое обеспечивало безопасность. 

— Начнем еще раз? — сказал Стив своим специальным добрым голосом, наклоняясь и упираясь ладонями в колени. В ту же секунду он был отправлен в нокаут сильным ударом.

 

***

— Мы должны устранить его, — заявила Наташа твердо. Стив встретил ее взгляд.

— Этого не случится.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Я позабочусь о нем. 

***

— Как тебя зовут? — теперь они общались через прочное, непробиваемое стекло. 

— Зимний Солдат. — голос у мальчика был тихим и бесстрастным.

— Нет, я имею в виду, как тебя зовут по-настоящему?

— Агент? — предположил мальчик неуверенно. Стив улыбнулся, хотя ему было грустно.

— Как бы ты хотел, чтобы тебя звали? 

Мальчик зачерпнул размокшие хлопья пластиковой ложкой, потом уставился на нее, словно пытался придумать, как сделать из имеющихся в комнате вещей смертельное оружие. Стив долго ждал, но в итоге услышал лишь:

— У агента не должно быть желаний.

***

— Ты не можешь дать ему имя, ты не должен к нему привязываться, — сказала Наташа.

— Ты не можешь дать ему НАСТОЛЬКО дурацкое имя, — добавил Тони. — Это что — собачья кличка?

— Так звали моего друга, — сквозь зубы ответил Стив. — Он погиб в плену, во время войны. Он был хорошим парнем.

— Но тут у нас не «хороший парень»! Зимний солдат не может быть хорошим, он чертова машина для убийств.

— Не Зимний солдат. Не агент. Не «чертова машина для убийств». — Стив был очень зол, и жалел, что комната гнева занята. — Его. Зовут. Баки.

***

Стив обнаружил, что игрушечный динозавр, которого он притащил для Баки, разорван в клочки.

— Мне кажется, ему не понравилось, — расстроено заметил он. Наташа и Тони за его спиной закатили глаза. — Почему он так сделал?

— Искал жучки внутри, может? — предположила Наташа. — Я бы в первую очередь подумала об этом.

— Жучки? В детской игрушке? — изумился Стив.

— Хочешь сказать, там ни одного не было? — изумился Тони.

— В следующий раз я принесу ему заводной паровоз, — решил Стив. Ему понравилось посещать игрушечный магазин. 

Паровоз тоже долго не протянул. 

***

— Мы не можем держать его взаперти вечно, — заявил Стив спустя пару дней. — Баки нужен свежий воздух.

— Конечно, почему бы вам не прогуляться до Центрального парка? — отозвался Тони беспечно. — Поедите крендельков, покормите уток.

Стив просиял улыбкой. 

— Звучит отлично!

Спор, случившийся вслед за этим, длился почти час и отнял у Стива много сил. Он был настоящим упрямцем, но когда Сэм скинул ему смс «мне дорог Центральный парк, я там иногда бегаю, не стирай его с лица земли с помощью маленького разрушителя», Стив сдался.

Нечестно было ябедничать Сэму.

***

— Я позабочусь о тебе, Баки, — тихо сказал Стив, когда малыш проснулся без единого звука и сел в своей мягкой постели, установленной прямо в допросной комнате. Это был плохой сон, Стив научился их распознавать, он сам видел их слишком часто.

Обычный ребенок заплакал бы или начал звать маму, но Баки только дышал чуть громче обычного, а его хрупкие плечи были напряжены. Он уставился на Стива в темноте, и Стив включил маленький ночник. Он сам притащил в комнату большую часть всяких вещей, чтобы создать там уютную атмосферу. Комната гнева теперь напоминала детскую спальню богатого и очень избалованного ребенка. 

В дальнем углу комнаты Стив постелил спальный мешок, чтобы быть рядом с Баки.

— Все хорошо, — мягко произнес он, убаюкивая малыша своим голосом. — Обещаю, мы придумаем, как все исправить.

— Ре... рекалибровка? — хрипло выговорил Баки, вцепившись в стеганое одеяло с гномами. 

— Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но никто здесь не тронет тебя. Ты в безопасности. Я прослежу за этим, — сказал Стив. Баки медленно лег, устроив ладони под щекой. Он повернулся лицом к Стиву, его глаза стали сонно закрываться.

— Ты мой новый куратор? — спросил малыш с надеждой и заснул, не дождавшись ответа.

***

Стив принес игрушечного енота, и Баки открутил ему голову, чтобы прощупать набивку, но взял с собой в постель, когда пришло время спать (только тело, без головы, но Стив счел это хорошим знаком). 

— Что бы ты хотел? Я могу принести, что ты попросишь, — сказал Стив, наблюдая, как Баки рисует цветными мелками взрывы и чертовски достоверные изображения Капитана Америки, раскиданного по кусочкам по всему листу. 

— Правда? — просиял мальчик. Он поднял свои большие голубые глаза, сделал жалобное лицо, пушистые маленькие брови поднялись домиком. — Можно мне пистолет?

На это даже Стив не купился.

**

Детский психолог, которого Тони помог отыскать для Баки, была самым лучшим специалистом в Америке. Ее профессиональная этика никогда не подвергалась сомнению, она встречалась с малолетними преступниками и работала над самыми запущенными случаями. 

Ей хватило часа, чтобы вынести свой вердикт.

— Это чертов Омен, — выпалила она, когда группа быстрого реагирования эвакуировала ее из детской. — Зло во плоти.

— Мы зовем его Баки, — поправил снисходительно Тони Старк, подзывая медиков.

***

— Ты помнишь свою маму? Или папу? — спросил Стив, расчесывая Баки волосы. Тот вертел в руках маленький тупой ножик, потому что это его успокаивало. Он все еще напрягался, когда кто-либо прикасался к нему (и этим «кто-либо» был только Стив, потому что больше никто не рискнул бы).

— Меня родила ГИДРА, — без раздумий ответил малыш, и Стив погладил его по макушке.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь... — Стив задумался, в каком возрасте он должен будет поднять тему пчелок и птичек. Возможно, стоит купить пару книг по детскому воспитанию — должны ведь быть какие-то особые правила? Пока что Стив действовал так, как подсказывало сердце, и возможно, он был на верном пути.

Отложив щетку для волос, Стив в последний раз погладил Баки по голове, прежде чем ножик стремительно воткнулся ему в артерию. Стив заметил, что Баки вложил не всю свою силу в удар, и почувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло от понимания: мальчик старается не слишком сильно его ранить.

(Хотя возможно, этим теплом была кровь, хлынувшая ему на грудь и плечо).

***

Стиву понравился мультфильм про говорящих машин, а Баки оценил ту историю про влюбленных роботов в космосе, правда, после просмотра у него возникли некоторые вопросы.

— Почему у него не было встроенного лазера? — спросил Баки, задумчиво насупившись. Стив прожевал мармеладного червяка, прежде чем предположить:

— Потому что его создали для чего-то другого?

— Если он не может убивать, то это бесполезный робот, — пренебрежительно брякнул Баки, ерзая рядом со Стивом на мягком спальном мешке. — Дурацкий.

— Убивающих роботов полно, — в тон ему откликнулся Стив, выбирая следующий мультик на планшете, который одолжил ему Сэм. — Этот — особенный. Он был создан для чего-то большего.

Баки разглядывал свою руку, шевеля железными пальцами.

— Жалко, что у меня нет лазера, — протянул он, а потом уткнулся Стиву в подмышку и похвастался: — Зато я умею сам делать взрывчатку.

— А может, у него был лазер, — сказал Стив, обняв Баки свободной рукой. — Может, он просто выбрал его не использовать.

— Дурачина, — пробормотал глухо Баки, закрывая глаза. — Роботы должны делать, как в программе заложили. Или их накажут.

— Не в мою смену, — ответил Стив, прижимая Баки крепче.

***

— Возможно, он милый, — признал Тони наконец. — Милый для чокнутого убийцы. Если бы мне нравились маленькие идиоты.

— Я заберу его, — сказал Стив, потому что это было проще, чем похищать ребенка из башни.

— Больше идиоты мне тоже не нравятся, — вздохнул Тони. — Кэп, мне что, придется эвакуировать весь Бруклин?

— Я прочитал книги по воспитанию. Все будет в порядке.

***

Все не было в порядке.

Но они оба очень старались.

***

— Мы идем домой, — сказал Стив, взяв Баки за руку.

— Дислокация? — спросил тот, задрав голову. 

— Тебе понравится. Я поставил в твою комнату кровать в форме гоночной машины. Там много игрушек. Если захочешь, заведем щенка.

Баки робко улыбнулся. Он крепче сжал руку Стива и трогательно оттопырил нижнюю губу.

— Ты купишь мне пистолет?

Стив вздохнул.

— Я подумаю. 

***

В Центральном парке ярко светило солнце. Стив и Баки отщипывали кусочки от своих крендельков, чтобы скормить их уткам. Они сидели на скамейке возле пруда и делали вид, что не замечают людей Старка, которые приглядывали за ними из кустов. 

Стив делал вид, что не замечает, как Баки швыряет хлеб уткам точно в головы, меткими снайперскими бросками.

Баки просто наслаждался жизнью.


End file.
